Switcher
Switcher is a VVIP character set featured in CrossFire. Overview Same with The Fates, this character are composed of three female characters (1 for Global Risk, 1 for Black List and the other one is specifically meant for Mutation and Zombie Modes). Again, she has a unique and exclusive voice set separated from other female characters. Availability *''Available in all CrossFire versions.'' Features *'Furious Kick': Only for BL and GR character (press E'). *'Improved Shadow Daggers. **In Zombie Mode and Mutation Mode, you can use the Improved Shadow Daggers. This function allows the character to throw three directional daggers at once. All other modes will have the regular Shadow Dagger enabled. *'Special Character': Available in Zombie Modes and Mutation Modes, retains all bonus perks. *'Reduced Fall Damage'. *'Immunity to self/teammate grenade'. *'200% EXP' bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everyone. *'20% GP' bonus for everyone. Trivia *Based on the CG Trailer for the Switcher, when she was interrogated by the SIA, she lied about not having special military training. Basically, a "Switcher" is a secret agent in disguise (for example in the trailer, based on her clothes, she is a soldier/agent disguised a student of sort). *It's said that the name Sonoko for Switcher in CF Vietnam is inspired by the same character from Detective Conan due to BL model having a similar (but not identical) to her anime version. VTC also released a short detective-themed manga to promote Switcher in the upcoming June patch, which can be found on their homepage. **Ironically, Sonoko and her DC character are on the opposite side of the law because Black List is portrayed as Terrorists-side in CrossFire. Yet, the promotion manga still refers her as a justice ally, completely ignore the fact that her appearance is for BL side. *Switcher is the second VVIP merchandise in CF Vietnam to receive 3 different discounts and she has the highest discount up-to-date - everyone gets 10% discount upon first 2 weeks purchase, people that already own any VVIP weapon will get 30% off, and finally people who already own The Fates get a whooping 50% off (Although as far as EXP boost go, they don't really need to buy a second VVIP character unless for those who plays TDM / S&D and may favor Switcher's perks over The Fates). *CF Vietnam continues to be a version that has 2 variants of this character, first is normal form and the second is Switcher-Special. Although Switcher-Special is available only in AI Mode and Mutation Mode, but now Vietnamese player can obtain her and use in all game mode. This character can be obtained though various events and with cheaper price than her normal form. **However the Switcher-Special can use the Throwing Dagger just like her normal form in normal mode but only one dagger per click. The three daggers are only available in AI Mode and Zombie Mode. She still retains her VVIP perks except the GP and EXP boost. *In CF Philippines, Switcher is mistakenly labeled as Switcher-Noble Gold after a certain patch update. **Also, when mousing over to Switcher in the inventory, the image of Switcher Noble Gold shows up instead of the normal Switcher. *Again, in CF Russia and CF Brazil, Switcher doesn't use their English voices, she uses Russian voices in CF Russia and Portuguese voices in CF Brazil instead. It's also separated from The Fates, of course. *When you install CF China and create account for the first time, you can get Switcher for 1 day (You have to press the 'gift box' icon in the installer first). Variants Switcher-NobleGold BG.png|Noble Gold (Special) SWITCHER-SEASIDE.png|Seaside SWITCHER SUPERNOVA.png|Supernova Gallery Artwork= Switcher with Shovel Born Beast.jpg|Artwork #1 Switcher with AK47 Born Beast.jpg|Artwork #2 theVideoGameGallery_27250_2000x2667.jpg|Artwork #3 TheVideoGameGallery 25373 1200x1920.jpg|Artwork #4 theVideoGameGallery_25374_1200x1920.jpg|Artwork #5 byoungkang-kwon-switcher-gr-beautyshot-re.jpg|Artwork #6 Switcheraries.png|Artwork #7 Iasgemini.png|Artwork #8 BL big leg wow.jpg|Artwork #9 GR tomboy wow.jpg|Artwork #10 special with a cap wow.jpg|Artwork #11 Prism Beast.png|Artwork #12 1487405208088.jpg|Artwork #13 Banner_RoyalGuard.png|Artwork #14 1517598426869.jpg|Artwork #15 Switcher_02.png|Wallpaper Zero.png|Render (BL) switcher_render.png|Render #2 (BL) |-| View= Black List Switcher_BL (1).png|HUD HUD_SWITCHER_THROWING_KNIVES_BL.png|Throwing Knife HUD_SWITCHER_FURIOUS_KICK_BL.png|Furious Kick Switcher_BL (2).png|Overview Switcher_BL (3).png|Side view Global Risk Switcher_GR_(1).png|HUD HUD_SWITCHER_THROWING_KNIVES_GR.png|Throwing Knife HUD_SWITCHER_FURIOUS_KICK_GR.png|Furious Kick Switcher_GR_(2).png|Overview Switcher_GR_(3).png|Side view Special Switcher_SP_(1).png|HUD HUD_SWITCHER_THROWING_KNIVES_SPECIAL.png|Throwing Knife - Special Switcher_Normal_TK_BL.png|Throwing Knife - Normal (BL) Switcher_Normal_TK_GR.png|Throwing Knife - Normal (GR) Switcher_SP_(2).png|Overview Switcher_SP_(3).png|Side view Videos CrossFire Character - The Switcher Skills (VIP) ☆ CrossFire Character - The Switcher (VIP) ☆ CrossFire China 2.0 The Switcher Promo (CG) CrossFire China 2.0 - The Switcher Review (VIP) full Category:CrossFire Category:Characters Category:VVIP